Two standard 6-sided dice are rolled.  What is the probability that the sum rolled is a perfect square?
Explanation: Rolling two dice has $6 \times 6=36$ possible outcomes.  The only perfect squares that we can roll are 4 and 9. Pairs adding up to 4 are 1+3, 2+2, and 3+1. Those that add up to 9 are 3+6, 4+5, 5+4, and 6+3. The answer is $\boxed{\dfrac{7}{36}}$.